K a r m a
by TiedToTheStorm
Summary: What goes around comes around, Sora.


**Okay guysss this is my FIRST lemony type of story so please no bad comments! **

**Or I'll cry I tell you T.T I know I'm not that good but there is barely any sora/namine lemons and I just decided to take matters into my own hands!**

** Hehe :3 I got the story idea from another one where Sora was the one who spiked Roxas' drink... Yeah so I'm giving them credit xD**

**Please R&R Thanks yaaaaa! **

**Roxas' POV**

I felt so evil. I know putting that- er- substance in his water bottle was over the top, but that's what he freaking gets! He should've never told Kairi that I was cheating on her, I mean I know he was trying to be funny but _come on_! Kairi definitely didn't have herself a laugh. Sora can be such an ass sometimes.

"Yo Roxas!" Sora said as he came into the kitchen. I smiled devilishly at my foolish brother.

"Hey Sora, thirsty?" Good thing he just came back from basketball practice, otherwise my plan would've been a complete fail.

"Hell yeah, I've been practicing all day." He wiped some sweat from his forehead and grabbed the drink on the table, unaware of what was in it. I snickered uncontrollably and he raised a brow.

"What's so funny?" He asked, obviously irritated.

"Oh nothing!" I continued to snicker and he was getting _pissed._

"Fuck it." He crushed the whole bottle of water and went upstairs.

_Oh my silly brother. You'll see soon enough, about an hour or two. You'll see..._

I smiled one last time to myself before calling a few friends to come over.

...

**Sora's POV**

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to _**fucking **_kill Roxas.

I was sitting in my room, not daring to go downstairs and join the little party that was going on. When does this crap wear off? I wanted to _scream._ I felt like having sex with a fucking pillow! I was so very very very VERY horny and I couldn't control it. I couldn't stay still, I was practically bouncing on my bed like an idiot.

_Fuck it._

Right when I was getting ready to pull my pants down and _relieve _myself, someone knocked on my door. _I hope it's Roxas so I can beat the living shit out of him._

"C-come in." I barely managed to say.

It could've been anyone else. Why did it have to be her? Why? I rather have some random girl in my room so I could just hit it and quit it, but not her.

"Hey Sora, I wanted to come check on you. Why aren't you with everyone?" Her sweet and innocent voice was enough to make me explode. I watched as she closed the door, and I hated every second.

"N-Namine!" Sweet and innocent Namine... Why are you doing this to me? "You s-shouldn't be h-here!" She looked at me with the most confused expression I have ever seen, and then she sat next to me on my bed. Wrong move.

"Are you okay?" Namine placed the back of her hand on my forehead, checking to see if I was ill. I couldn't help but notice her small white dress, her perfect legs, and her beautiful skin. I was looking at her like I was about to eat her, and I know she felt uncomfortable. "Sora!" She gasped, noticing how much of a pervert I was being. She was so cute. _Too _cute. My face felt so hot, like I was going to faint any second.

"Namine..." I whispered he name weakly. She just stared at me. I saw her cheeks turn pink as I leaned in closer to her.

"W-wait..." She shyly pushes me back and looks away. Argh ! I can't freaking take this- "Do you even... L-like me?" Namine stared at me with her adorable eyes. I smirked and slid my hand up her leg. The huge blush on her face was just another thing about her that was turning me on.

"Yeah."

Hey, I wasn't lying... I actually did like Namine. Even though me and her never really had a romantic relationship I couldn't deny that I was always attracted to her. And right now I just _had _to have her.

**Namine's POV**

I didn't know what was going on with Sora today... But I wasn't complaining. His hand gently brushed against my inner thigh and my whole body began to tingle. I admit that I had a crush on Sora since we met and I was working up the courage to tell him... But I never thought that he wanted to get intimate with me. I was a virgin, of course, and I didn't even know if I was good at- umm- sex. What if I was bad? My heart started pounding in my chest nervously. But before I could even calm myself down, his lips crashed into mine. I was too surprised to react at the time, so I just let him kiss me. It was rough, but gentle. I never really kissed anybody before this, and I definitely didn't know how to make out. I gripped his shirt firmly and he pulled back slightly.

"Kiss me, Namine." He demanded. I never saw him like this; face completely flushed, panting lightly... It was cute.

I couldn't even get any words out before he kissed me again. This time I felt him lick my lips. I don't know why but, I was so turned on by that. I opened my mouth for him to enter, feeling his tongue make contact with mine. With his strong hands around my waist, Sora lifted me up on the bed some more and then laid me down on my back. He then began claiming my lips once again. I moaned in complete and utter pleasure and he grinded his erection onto me. I was embarrassed at how wet I was getting and how I was moaning... Sora was just _so _good. I wanted him badly right now.

His hand slowly went up my dress, lifting it up enough to reveal my pink panties. I was somewhat embarrassed because he was the first guy to ever see my underwear, but I shrugged it off.

"You're so cute." He said and chuckled. I blushed before he gently kissed me again. A soft moan escaped my lips as he cupped one of my breasts. I never felt like this when I was with any other guy. Hesitantly, I began to undo his belt and his zipper. Sora was surprised by my sudden boldness and he grinned down at me. I was nervous to see what was under those boxers, but I was also very excited.

"Namine... Stop rushing." He grabbed my hands that were occupied with his zipper and pinned them down against the bed. I pouted cutely at him, and he just smiled.

"Sora! That's not-!" Sora then silenced me with a kiss. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and I lightly gasped. I really wish he wasn't pinning me down right now...

**Normal POV**

When they both needed air, Sora pulled back and then gently trailed his lips down her chin. Namine closed her eyes in pleasure. He placed soft kisses on her neck, licking over her pulse. She squirmed from his sweet kisses and because he was still pinning her down. She started to pant heavily as Sora began to grind into her again, harder this time.

_Oh my-... _Namine thought, wrapping her legs around him, pushing him onto her more.

"Sora!" She moaned, frustrated at how the brunette still had her arms pinned down.

"Fine!" He released her arms and then immediately ran his hands up and down her body. Namine wrapped her hands around his neck and continued to moan from his touches and kisses. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him inside of her _now. _Sora's eyes widened when he saw her slide her panties down and then throw them on the floor.

"I want you Sora... S-so bad... I-" Namine was blushing heavily and embarrassed at how he was making her feel like this. Sora just simply pulled his pants down, surprising the blonde girl at how straightfoward he could be sometimes.

"Look Namine... Are you sure?" He asked, uncertain of whether she was ready or not. Namine smiled sweetly and nodded. The butterflies in her stomach were ridiculous. Sora lightly pecked her over and over as he slowly shoved himself into her. She cried out in pain and dug her nails into his back. He flinched from the pain, but continued to push himself deeper into her.

Sora wanted to start out slow, but it was hard to control himself. It felt so warm and tight inside of her that he wanted more and more. Namine sensed how hard he was trying to keep himself together.

"F-faster Sora!" She demanded, ignoring the pain. "Please..."

The brunette didn't hesitate at all before picking up his pace. They both felt the heat rising throught their bodies. Pain soon turned to pleasure. Sora captured her lips in his own before thrusting into her harder. Namine wrapped her slender legs around him, allowing him more entrance into her warm area. He groaned as he felt himself getting ready to explode.

"Ahh~... Soraaa~ !" She cried his name out as she too felt her orgasm rising.

"Namine... I-...I'm...!"

Namine arched her back while he thrusted himself into one more time. In a few seconds, the both came. Sora tried to hold it back but he had given into his orgasm. She felt him pouring into her, feeling a little nervous. He edged himself out of her and collasped on the bed beside her.

**Sora's POV**

The only thing I could think of was how awkward it was. We just randomly had sex... I really didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes we both got dressed and then sat on the bed in silence.

"Namine... I'm sorry." I finally managed to say, giving her a serious expression. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that..."

Namine was looking at me, like I wasn't even there. I felt like a big jerk... Oh God why did I take this innocent girl's virginity?

Suddenly, she smiled at me and giggled. A simple smile from her made everything that was upsetting me disappear. I took her hand in mine and grinned at her.

"I loved every second of this," Namine reassured me. "And I love you."

I was taken back by her sudden confession, but nonetheless, I placed my lips against hers before caressing her soft cheek with my hand.

"I love you too, beautiful." She giggled at my compliment and pulled me close for another one of her sweet kisses...

...

Later that day, I punched Roxas in his gut but, I made sure to thank him for his immature prank.

_What goes around comes around, bitch!_


End file.
